


Understanding At Last

by MissHammer



Category: due South
Genre: Comic (No Dialogue), First Time, M/M, Post Season 4, due South Seekrit Santa Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short comic strip.</p>
<p>A huge thanks to Mergatrude and Sageness, they were very helping in the making of this strip.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Understanding At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/gifts).



> Short comic strip.
> 
> A huge thanks to Mergatrude and Sageness, they were very helping in the making of this strip.

 

I know we're not saints or virgins or lunatics; we know all the lust and lavatory jokes, and most of the dirty people; we can catch buses and count our change and cross the roads and talk real sentences. But our innocence goes awfully deep, and our discreditable secret is that we don't know anything at all, and our horrid inner secret is that we don't care that we don't.

― Dylan Thomas

 

 


End file.
